


God Damns Us to Fire

by hobbleit



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbleit/pseuds/hobbleit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Porthos!”  Aramis cried as he hammered on Porthos’ door.  “Porthos get up!  We have to go!”<br/>“What is it?”  Porthos asked, bleary eyed, as he opened his door.  Aramis had evidently just woke him up.<br/>“We have to go, Athos and d’Artagnan have been arrested.  They’re in prison.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For the BBCMusketeerskink meme prompt: 
> 
> Athos and D'artagnan are caught in a compromising position by various royal guards. When they are pulled before the King and church they can't deny the accusations because there are so many witnesses. In order to spare D'artagnan shame and punishment, Athos lies and says he coerced him.
> 
> Bonus Points for Aramis and Porthos trying SO hard to say things to defend their friends only to have their words twisted against them.
> 
> Outcome is up to author.
> 
> Rating may go up, I haven't quite decided how much will be shown in the fic.
> 
> Title is a lyric from The Antediluvian Fire by Junius

Chapter One

“Porthos!”  Aramis cried as he hammered on Porthos’ door.  “Porthos get up!  We have to go!”

“What is it?”  Porthos asked, bleary eyed, as he opened his door.  Aramis had evidently just woke him up.

“We have to go, Athos and d’Artagnan have been arrested.  They’re in prison.”

“What?”

“I ran into some Red Guards and they took great pleasure in telling me that Athos and d’Artagnan were arrested last night.”

“What for?”

“Crimes against nature,” Aramis replied, his voice full of concern for his friends.

“Crimes against nature?  What does that even mean?”  Porthos was still half asleep and his brain could not comprehend what was happening.

“Sodomy,” Aramis explained.  “Now hurry up, we have to get to the prison.”

“Do you know the details?”  Porthos asked as he quickly dressed.

“From what I heard they were caught in an alley last night in the middle of an act, what particular act I don’t know, but they were arrested and taken to the Chatelet.”

“That doesn’t sound good.”

“No, the Archbishop was calling for their heads earlier; you know how the church reacts to such things and lord knows how Rochefort is reacting to this.”

“Are they all right?”

“I don’t know,” Aramis told him.  “That’s why we need to leave now and make sure they are.”

“Come on then,” Porthos exclaimed as he hurried out of the door.  “No use standing around here all day.”

Aramis rolled his eyes, “I was waiting for you,” he said as he followed the larger man.

-x-

D’Artagnan sat on the floor of the cell near the bars trying not to think about what had happened.  It all seemed so surreal; one moment he had been with Athos, half drunk and unable to contain his lust and the next they were both being arrested.  He had been separated from Athos and thrown into a cell where he had spent the night being ignored by the jailers and jeered at by the other inmates.  He didn’t know whether he wanted to cry or throw up.

He wondered how Athos was.  Was he all right?  Had he been ignored as much as he had?  Had he been beaten?  Was he hurt?  These thoughts spun around and around d’Artagnan’s head until he couldn’t think of anything else.  He just wanted this to be over.  He wanted to know what was going to happen to them.  If only he hadn’t convinced Athos it would be a good idea to go into that alley.

The two of them had been secretly together for a couple of months.  One night, not long after his commission, d’Artagnan had shown Athos just how much he meant to him and pulled him in for a soft yet passionate kiss.  Athos couldn’t believe that he was genuine so d’Artagnan showed him again.  Things had rapidly progressed from there and the d’Artagnan had quickly realised that he was falling in love with the older man.

It had been his idea.  His stupid idea.  He had just been so full of lust and wine that he had wanted Athos there and then; he couldn’t just wait a few more minutes for them to head back to Athos’ room.  No, he had to have him outside the tavern where they had spent the night drinking.  Now they were both going to pay for it.

He quickly stood up, hard considering he was in chains, when he heard someone coming.  For a moment he thought it was one of the guards coming to take him somewhere but it was Porthos.

“Thank god you’re here,” d’Artagnan breathed a sigh of relief.  “What’s happening?  Have you seen Athos, is he all right?”

“I ‘aven’t seen ‘im, Aramis had gone to find him,” Porthos explained.  “How are you?  Are you all right?”

“Scared,” d’Artagnan admitted.  “No-one will tell me what’s happening.  They locked me in here last night and the guards have been ignoring me.  They haven’t even questioned me.  It’s making me feel sick.”

“I’ll try an’ find out what’s goin’ on.  Don’ worry.”

“That’s the problem I can’t do anything but worry.  I’ve been sat here all night in chains worried out of my mind.  Worried that I am going to die, worried that Athos is going to die and no-one is telling me anything.”

“Aramis will make sure Athos is all right, I’m here to make sure you are.  Tell me what happened.  Why were you so stupid as to get caught doin’ an illegal act in public?”

“It was just the heat of the moment,” d’Artagnan sighed.  “After you and Aramis left we drank some more wine and we were just the wrong side of drunk.  I didn’t think we’d get caught, I just wanted Athos so much that I couldn’t wait.  Looking back it was the worst idea I could have had but at the time it didn’t.”

“We’ve all done stupid things,” Porthos replied. 

“How many that could lead to your execution?”  D’Artagnan groaned and leaned against the stone wall.  “We’ve been so stupid,” a tear slipped down his cheek.

“Yeah yeh have but we’ll find a way out of this.”

“I don’t think you can.  It’s not one of those situations where you can shoot someone and it all turns out all right.  The church is against us on this one.  I just want it to be over.”

“I’ll stay with you,” Porthos tried to comfort him.  “It’s not like the guards are in any hurry to tell me to leave.”

“I think they’re scared of you,” d’Artagnan replied, a hint of a smile on his face. 

“As they should be,” Porthos smiled back at the younger man.  “Now, we should get comfortable, we may be here for a while.”

Porthos sat down on the floor outside the cell next to d’Artagnan, who sat in silence as his friend tried to comfort him.  Nothing worked though and the seconds passed with an excruciating agony that both men could feel.  After what seemed like a lifetime they heard Aramis.

“Come on,” he said to Porthos.  “We have to go.  They’ve taken Athos for questioning.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Athos could have sworn as he was thrown into a small room.  He’d been locked up all night, called every insult under the sun and now he was unlucky enough to be chained up in a room with Rochefort.  Just when he couldn’t think things could be any worse.  Rochefort smirked.

“You will go in front of the King and the Archbishop of Paris later today along with your ‘friend’,” he smirked again, “but I wanted to speak with you first.”

“I have nothing to say to you.”

“I will, of course, be campaigning for the harshest possible sentence for you and d’Artagnan; after all you have committed a very grave crime.  Sodomy is not something which should be looked upon lightly.”

“And if it gets rid of two Musketeers all the better, right?”  Athos snarled.  “Anything to bring the regiment into disrepute.”

“You managed to do that all by yourself.  “Well, not completely by yourself.  After all this time you have managed to dig your own grave in a very spectacular fashion.”

Athos didn’t know what to say in response; Rochefort was right after all even if Athos didn’t really want to admit it.  How many times had he and the others triumphed in even the direst of circumstances, when all hope had been lost?  How hard had they fought and it had all come to this?  Athos and d’Artagnan were going to die for falling in love.  He hated the irony.

“And what will happen to you and your darling d’Artagnan?  I hope you both burn.  That would be the only thing good enough for two deviants such as yourselves.  Do you want to see that?  D’Artagnan tied to the stake as the flames burn his body.  You did this to him.  Just think of how bright his career in the Musketeers would have been.  He could have been the best of all of you and now he will be remembered as a pervert just as you will.  Don’t you have anything to say in response?  Nothing to say in your defence?”

“You don’t want to hear what I have to say,” Athos replied.  “You only brought me here to gloat.  I would assume you’ll be doing the same with d’Artagnan.  Anything to lord your power over us.”  He was trying to remain calm despite the overwhelming terror he currently felt.  He wasn’t sure it was working.  “I will save my words of defence for when I am in front of the King.”

“Have it your way,” Rochefort smirked yet again and Athos wished he wasn’t in chains so he could punch him in the face; that would be very satisfying.  He opened the door.  “Take the Musketeer Athos to the Palace for his trial.”  A moment later Athos felt himself being hauled out of the room and dragged down the corridors of the prison.

-x-

D’Artagnan could have cried out in relief when he saw Athos walk down the hall, looking tired and hungover but otherwise none the worse for wear.  He had expected the worst after having not seen him in so many hours.  It took all his self-control not to run up to him and kiss him but he quickly realised that would make everything look so much worse.  That and the fact that Porthos had grabbed his arm and stopped him from moving.  He must have been thinking the same thing.

He had been feeling even more ill than before ever since Aramis had arrived and told him and Porthos that Athos had been taken for interrogation.  He had assumed the worst had happened and that interrogation was a euphemism for being beaten.  He was glad to know that he was wrong.  There was no sign that Athos had been injured in any way.

A different guard took hold of d’Artagnan and pulled him away from Aramis and Porthos, who looked like they would be ready to kill all the guards at a moment’s notice; but it took him closer to Athos.  He was now so close to him he could almost touch him.

“Are you all right?”  Athos asked in a low voice.  “Have they tried to hurt you?”

“No,” d’Artagnan shook his head.  “They have mostly being ignoring me.  Porthos came and they wouldn’t even come near me.”

“Good.”

“What about you?”

“They haven’t lain a finger on me,” Athos replied, not mentioning the meeting earlier with Rochefort.  He didn’t want to worry d’Artagnan any more than he already was.  

“What are we going to do?”  D’Artagnan’s voice was small and full of worry.  “There’s no getting out of this is there?

“Not this time,” Athos replied honestly.  “I am prepared to take whatever punishment that is given to me.”

“Then I will too,” d’Artagnan looked at Athos and gave him a weak smile.  Athos couldn’t return it.

He had a plan.  It wasn’t a very good plan and he knew that he could not save himself but he could at least save d’Artagnan.  Rochefort had been right.  D’Artagnan was the best of them all and Athos wasn’t going to let his life be destroyed.  He wasn’t going to let him die.  He just couldn’t tell d’Artagnan of his plan because he knew the younger man you do anything to stop it.

Aramis and Porthos joined them a moment later, almost daring the guards to stop them.  “Are you all right?”  Aramis asked Athos.  “We’ve been worried sick for you.”

“I am fine, I assure you.  Apart from being chained up in a cold cell all night I am no worse than usual so you don’t need to worry about me.”

“Of course we’re going to worry.  This is a serious matter.”

“Don’t you think I know that?”  Athos hissed.  “There is also nothing you can do.  We were caught in the act, there were several witnesses who hate us and will attest to that fact.  We can only hope that there can be some leniency though I very much doubt it.  I am willing to accept whatever punishment that is felt necessary.”

“How can you give up so easily?”  Aramis argued. 

“Because there is nothing I can do and there is nothing you can do.”

“We could kill all the guards an’ run,” Porthos interjected.

“Don’t even think about it,” Athos said.

Aramis opened his mouth to speak when the door opened.  The guards took hold of Athos and d’Artagnan and pulled them inside followed by Aramis and Porthos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say this chapter is purely dramatic and probably wouldn't resemble what happened in real life at all.
> 
> I did do some research about punishments for sodomy but I couldn't find a great deal. Several sources did mention death by burning so I went with that, again for dramatic purposes.

Chapter Three

The King looked bored.  The Queen looked worried and Rochefort stood in front of them looking so triumphant it almost crossed into smug.  He knew he had won on this occasion.  The Archbishop of Paris stood slightly to the side looking disgusted.  D’Artagnan immediately knew this was going to go as well as he had expected.

D’Artagnan and Athos were led into the room and were placed in front of Rochefort, their guards stood behind them to block their escape.  Aramis and Porthos entered immediately after.

“Can we get this over with?”  The King said in a nonchalant manner. 

“Certainly your majesty,” Rochefort replied.  “It shouldn’t take too long, there are several witnesses to confirm their vile act.  Athos and D’Artagnan of the Musketeers you are both charged with committing sodomy.  Bring the witnesses out.”

A door on the other side of the room opened and five men walked through.  They were all Red Guards.  Aramis groaned in frustration.  This wasn’t even a proper trial.  No matter what Athos and d’Artagnan said they were condemned; this was all just for show.

“Can you tell us what you saw last night?”  Rochefort asked, barely able to contain the glee in his voice.

The first Red Guardsman stepped up and cleared his throat.  “We were on a routine patrol through the city when we walked down an alley and we saw them.”

“Can you elaborate further?  Please do not spare any details; I feel it is necessary to know the full extent and I think everyone else will agree.”

“The Musketeer named Athos had the Musketeer d’Artagnan pinned against a wall and he was kissing his neck.  His hand was down his trousers pleasuring him.  They both seemed drunk.  It was disgusting to watch.”

“And you all can confirm this is what happened?”

“Yes,” they all said in turn.

“Do you have anything to say in your defence?”  Rochefort turned back to Athos and d’Artagnan.

D’Artagnan shook his head.  He knew that he couldn’t say anything in his defence, his guilt was already plain for everyone to see.  Athos, on the other hand, spoke up.

“I have something to say.”

“Go on…”

“This is all my fault and I cannot allow my indiscretions to reflect badly on d’Artagnan.  None of this is his fault and he should be spared.  I cannot allow him to be punished for my actions.”

“What is he doing?”  Porthos whispered to Aramis.  “Is he mad?”

“I coerced him,” Athos continued, his voice even and controlled.  It hurt having to do this, but he knew there was no other way to ensure d’Artagnan’s safety.  Even if it meant condemning himself to death.  “I forced him into this, he is in no way to blame.”

“Athos, what are you doing?”  D’Artagnan hissed.  Athos glared at him, willing him to be quiet and continued.

“D’Artagnan is young, no more than a boy; he is impressionable and I used that to get what I wanted.  I forced myself on him.  More than once.  He shouldn’t have to face punishment for my perversions.  He should be free so he can be with the woman he loves and to live a long and happy life,” Athos turned to d’Artagnan once more.  “I am sorry,” he said to him.

“Is this true?”  Rochefort asked d’Artagnan.  D’Artagnan didn’t immediately reply.  He looked into Athos’ eyes and only then did he realise what Athos was doing. 

He was trying to save him.

Athos obviously had a reason for doing this and no matter how much d’Artagnan wanted to object and say that he had been a willing participant in their relationship he couldn’t bring himself to go against Athos’ wishes.  A tear slipped down his face as he prepared himself for the ultimate betrayal of his love.

In a choked voice he replied, “Yes it is true.”

“NO!”  Porthos cried out.  “What are you doing?”

Rochefort turned to Porthos and Aramis.  “I see you have something to say on the matter.”

“Don’ do this,” Porthos replied.

“Do what?  They were caught in the middle of an illegal act.  Don’t say you support them.”

“I will support them no matter what,” Porthos told him.  “Right Aramis?”

“Right,” Aramis agreed.

“I know you are a religious man, Aramis, surely you know what the Bible says about Sodomy.  No right thinking Christian man would agree with what they have been caught doing.”

“They are my brothers so even if I do not agree with their act I will still support and love them.”

“But Athos has told us that he forced d’Artagnan.  How can you support a man who is abhorrent enough to coerce a younger and more impressionable man to do illegal acts?  You either support him or you support an apparently innocent man, which one is it?”

“I support both of them.”

“Then you are obviously as sick minded as the man you claim to be a friend.”

“He is a good man,” Porthos interjected.

“But by his own admission he is not.  Now Athos must face the consequences of his actions,” Rochefort said and turned back to Athos.  “So, you say that this is all of your doing and that d’Artgnan played no willing part in this perversion?”  He sounded almost irritated when he spoke, knowing that he would not be able to condemn both men.

“It is.  I coerced d’Artagnan into having sexual relations with me.  I deserve any punishment that is due.”

“Then,” Rochefort turned to the King and the Archbishop, “I ask for the harshest sentence to be passed; that of death by burning.  Anything less would not serve as a deterrent to future offenders and we need to show that we will not be weak when it comes to such filth.”

“I agree,” the Archbishop replied.  “He is not just a sodomist but a rapist as well.  We cannot be lenient towards such perversions.”

“Very well,” the King replied.  “Athos you are to be stripped of your commission to the Musketeers and remanded to the Chatelet to be executed three days from now.  D’Artagnan, despite Athos’ pleas of your innocence, you must be punished too as a reminder to everyone that overt sodomy will not be tolerated so I sentence you to twenty lashes of the whip.”

Neither Athos nor d’Artagnan replied, they both accepted their punishments.  Aramis and Porthos were not so silent.

“You can’t do this!”  Porthos cried as the guards took Athos and d’Artagnan and started to lead them away.  “This isn’t right.”

“You can’t let them do this Athos,” Aramis called out but Athos didn’t even turn around.  He couldn’t look at his friends.  He had made his decision and there was nothing else to be done.  All he wold change if he had the chance was that d’Artagnan be spared of any punishment. 

He took one last look at d’Artagnan as he was led away to be whipped and despite the look of anguish on the younger man’s face Athos knew he was doing the right thing. 

He would gladly die as long as the younger man was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't get this chapter up yesterday. Lack of sleep and work meant I fell asleep at half 8 last night.

Chapter Four

D’Artagnan hissed as Aramis gently cleaned the wounds from his whipping.  He had been taken straight from the Palace to receive his punishment; right in front of half of Paris it had seemed, but at least it was over for him.  He had lost his dignity but he was still a Musketeer.  Athos, on the other hand, was going to lose his life and d’Artagnan felt wholly miserable every time he thought about it.

“How could he do it?”  Porthos raged.  “How could he stand there and lie?”

“He was trying to protect me,” d’Artagnan replied; his voice full of sadness.  “He didn’t want me to burn like he is going to so he told them he forced me.”

“Did you know he was going to do this?”

“I should have.  We all should have.  It’s exactly the sort of thing that he would do.  He’s so self-sacrificing that he would take all the blame.  I should be in prison with him.  I should be suffering the same fate as him but he took that away from me and now I have to watch him die,” d’Artagnan’s voice trailed off and was replaced by harsh sobs.  He couldn’t stop himself from crying.  A moment later he felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves gently around him and Porthos held him as he cried.  “I don’t want him to die.”

“I know,” Porthos soothed.  “We don’t want that to happen either.”

“I need to see him,” d’Artagnan announced and tried to stand up only to be pushed back down by Aramis.  He winced in pain.

“You need to sit still so I can finish cleaning your wounds.  You’re no good to anyone if they get infected and you die anyway.  I think Athos may kill me for that.”

D’Artagnan sat in silence while Aramis finished up, tears continuing to flow down his cheeks.  “What can we do to save him?”  He asked quietly once Aramis was done.  “We only have three days.”

“I’m sure if we all sit down we can come up with a plan,” Aramis tried to reassure him.

“I’m going to see him.”

“I don’t think that is a very good idea.  The only reason why you’re not in prison alongside him waiting for your execution is that he said he forced you and you agreed with him.  If you go storming in demanding to see him then everybody is going to know the truth.  That would not be good for you and it would be even worse for Athos.  Porthos and I will make every effort to see him before but I am afraid you are going to have to stay away.”

D’Artagnan sighed, knowing that Aramis was right.

“If we can find a way to get you in without anybody seeing you then we will,” Porthos added trying to lift the younger man’s spirits.  It didn’t work.

“If we can’t do anything for him then I want to say goodbye.”

“You won’ need to say goodbye ‘cos we ain’t gonna let ‘im die.”

“Porthos is right.  We will do everything we can to free him.”

“But what happens then?”  D’Artagnan asked.  “He can’t stay in Paris, he probably can’t even stay in France.  Where will he go?”

“I will make arrangements for that,” Aramis said but did not elaborate further.

“Wherever he goes then I am going with him.”

“That would look very suspicious.”

“I don’t care, they can’t arrest us if we aren’t in the country.  I love him and there is no way I am going to watch him sail off to wherever and leave me here all alone.”

“All right, we will find a way.  We just need to weigh up our options.  Look, I’m going to see if I can get into the prison and talk to Athos and possibly kill him myself for his idiotic plan and you two start coming up with ideas.”

-x-

“What are you doing here?” Athos hissed when he saw Aramis.  “You shouldn’t be here.”

“Do you know how easy it is to bribe the guards here?”  Aramis ignored his question.  “I swear if anyone really cared then there would never be any escapes from this place.  And we all know that can be easily achieved.”

“I ask again, what are you doing here?”

“Visiting my friend,” Aramis replied.  “Am I not allowed to do that anymore?”

“It would probably not be wise to be visiting me.  You don’t want to be seen associating with a sodomite.  A condemned one at that.”

“And whose fault is that?  You were the one stupid enough to get caught.”

“Don’t you think I know that?”

“And you’re also the one stupid enough to put your life in the line.  How could you do that?  We could have sat down and come up with a plan to discredit those Red Guards; everyone knows they have it in for Musketeers, but no you had to jump in and confess.  Not only that, but allow everyone to think you are even more of a deviant than the crimes you were charged with.”

“I was trying to protect d’Artagnan.”

“He doesn’t want your protection,” Aramis hissed.  “He is old enough to deal with the consequences of his actions.  He was prepared to stand there and receive the same punishment as you but you took that away from him!”

“He is young.  He has his whole life and career in front of him.  I am an old drunk who should have paid for his sins a long time ago.  If I die then he lives and then I will be able to rest in peace.”

“Have you even thought about what d’Artagnan wants?  He wants you.  He wants to die by your side if he has to because he doesn’t want to live without you.  He loves you.”

“And I love him,” Athos whispered.  “But it doesn’t change anything.”

“Will you stop being a martyr for just one second?”  Aramis could feel the anger rise up inside him.  He was angry at how stubborn and blind Athos was being.  “We can get you out of this.”

“No you can’t.  Not without putting yourselves in danger and I will not allow you to that.”

“Well then, just like d’Artagnan, you don’t get a say in the matter.  We’re going to get you out of here whether you want it or not.”

“Don’t do this.”

“Not your decision unfortunately.  Even if I have to knock you unconscious and drag you out of here over my shoulders I will get you out.”

“And then what?”

Aramis ignored his question once more.  “D’Artagnan wants to see you.  He’s convinced himself that he needs to say goodbye to you.  Will you see him if I manage to sneak him in?”

Athos nodded.  “I would.”

“Then I will,” Aramis stood up and replaced his hat.  “We have three days to come up with a plan.  I will bring d’Artagnan the day after tomorrow and we should have something by then.  Be careful.”

“It should be me telling you that.  I am already condemned, an escape attempt won’t change that.  It is you who has the most to lose.”

“I’m not going to lose this time.  I am not going to let you die.”

Aramis turned and left Athos alone in the cell.  He let out a low groan.  He should have accepted that his friends would not just let this go.  He should have known that they would try to rescue him despite his protests against such a foolish thing.  There was nothing he could do to stop them so all he could do was hope they succeeded and didn’t get themselves killed.

-x-

Aramis returned to find Porthos and d’Artagnan sitting at the table heads bowed and deep in conversation.  They both looked up to him as he closed the door.

“Well?”  He asked

Porthos was the one to answer.  “We have a plan.  Not a very good plan but we have one.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put in a bit of Gascon in this chapter. Hopefully the website I got it from is right.

Chapter Five

D’Artagnan reached through the bars and took Athos’ hand in his.  They didn’t have long and he was going to make every moment count.  He winced as his injured back came into contact with the hard stone wall.

“Are you all right?”  Athos asked.  He knew d’Artagnan was in pain from the whipping no matter how much he tried to hide it.

“I’ll be fine, I’ve had worse,” he replied.  “I’m just happy I can see you.  I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t get the chance to say goodbye.”

“From what Aramis said you have my rescue all planned so there is no need to say goodbye.”

“It might go wrong,” d’Artagnan confessed.  “You might die anyway.  I just wanted you to know how much I love you.”

“I already know that.”

“You shouldn’t have done this.  You could have let me stand by you.  I would have died with you.”

“I would rather you live.”

“Why?”

“Because you have so much life.  You have so much to give.  You will be the greatest Musketeer France has ever seen I am sure of that.  You do not need this shame.”

“I don’t care who knows how much I love you.  Everyone thinks that you are a disgusting pervert, seducing innocent young men but they don’t know the truth.  They look at me with pity, like I’m going to break but they don’t know that I was completely willing to love you.  I would do anything for you.”

“Then do as I say.  Please,” Athos closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall.  This was too hard he realised.  He needed to be alone.  He needed d’Artagnan to be safe and far away from him.  “Leave me,” he eventually whispered.

“I am not going to do that,” d’Artagnan replied defiantly.  “I am never going to leave me just as you will never leave me,” he reached through the bars and touched Athos’ chin; running his hand along the older man’s cheek.

D’Artagnan turned Athos’ face towards him and leaned in to kiss him; a task made harder with them being separated by the bars.  It felt good to feel Athos’ lips against his.  The kiss was soft and tender and d’Artagnan never wanted it to end because if it ended then it increased the chance of never seeing his love again.

“I promise you we will save you,” d’Artagnan whispered when the kiss finally ended.

“I have no doubt that you will try,” Athos replied softly.  “You should go.  Someone might see you if you stay any longer.”

“Que t'aimi,” d’Artagnan whispered and pulled Athos towards him for one final kiss before slowly standing up, wincing in pain at the wounds on his back. 

“I love you too,” Athos replied.  “Now go.”

D’Artagnan gave Athos one final look before he turned to leave.  Aramis had shown him the quickest way he could sneak out of the prison and he left as quickly as he could.  He could feel someone following him.  He hadn’t sensed it before but there was definitely someone behind him.  He stopped in his tracks.

“You put on quite a performance,” d’Artagnan heard the voice of Rochefort behind him and his blood went cold.  How much had he witnessed?  Had he heard about their plan to rescue Athos?  He didn’t want to speak to Rochefort but he had to know.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he replied as he turned to face the other man.  He wasn’t going to let him think that he had got to him.

“Pretending that dear old Athos forced you into committing such heinous acts when all the time you actually enjoyed them.  I would even bet that you were the one who initiated them.  Dear Athos, he always seems so passive when it comes to romance.”

D’Artagnan gritted his teeth and tried not to become angry.  “It was not my idea.  It was Athos’ choice.”

“But you went along with it.  You didn’t protest now why is that?  Is it because you don’t want to share the same fate as your lover?”

“Athos said it to save me.  He didn’t want me to share his fate.”

“So self-sacrificing it’s disgusting,” Rochefort snorted.  “Never mind at least I will have one annoying Musketeer out of the way.”

D’Artagnan had to stop himself from grinning when he realised that Rochefort hadn’t overheard them talking of the escape plan.  Instead he took a step closer to Rochefort.  “Musketeers are hard to kill,” he said in a low voice.

“Not all of them,” Rochefort retorted.  “If I see you again I will have you killed.  Even if I cannot do it publicly.”

D’Artagnan felt his blood run cold once more.  How far would Rochefort actually go?  He wasn’t sure he wanted to test that question.

By the time d’Artagnan came back to his senses and felt a bit more like himself Rochefort had gone, disappeared back into the shadows from where he’d come and d’Artagnan still felt very uncomfortable.

-x-

“Rochefort is watching us,” d’Artagnan warned Porthos and Aramis.  “We have to be careful.”

“How do you know?”

“He confronted me at the prison.  Luckily I don’t think he heard me and Athos talking about the plan but he followed me out and said that if he saw me again he’d have me killed.”

“Right,” Aramis sighed, taking this information in.  “We still go ahead as planned.  Porthos and I will break into the prison before Athos is moved tomorrow and get him out.  D’Artagnan, you will ride ahead to Le Havre and arrange passage on a ship; England, Spain anywhere.”

“Why me?  Why can’t I help break him out?”  D’Artagnan pouted, obviously not liking the plan.

“For starters, Rochefort is watching you.  If he sees you he will have you killed; I don’t doubt he means what he says.  You being there will endanger the plan.  And secondly,” Aramis patted d’Artagnan on the back and he winced in pain, “You are injured.  You can’t fight, you can barely raise your sword at the moment.  If things go south we cannot rely on you to have our backs.”

D’Artagnan knew he was right but that didn’t mean he had to like the plan.  “All right,” he reluctantly agreed.  “I will go ahead.”

“Good.  Now, Athos’ execution is scheduled for midday tomorrow and he is due to be moved from the prison shortly beforehand.  Porthos and I will break into the prison just after breakfast and if all goes to plan it should be easy.”

“Since when do things all go to plan?”  Porthos half joked.

“Very true, in which case we will be armed to the teeth and ready to run at a moment’s notice.”

“How do you expect to get in and out unnoticed?”  D’Artagnan asked.  “If Athos is expected to be executed won’t they increase the number of guards at the prison?”

“The plan is to get in and out without being seen,” Aramis explained.  “Now, all prisoners are granted a final confession with a priest before they are executed.  I have a priest friend who has agreed to go to speak with Athos before he is moved but he agreed to help me with another task,” Aramis showed d’Artagnan and Porthos a vial of liquid.”

“What’s that?”  Porthos asked.

“A sleeping draught.  If all goes to plan, and hopefully it will, all of the guards will be affected by this before we enter.  It will then just be a case of freeing Athos and fleeing before anyone else notices.”

“This idea is crazy.  It’s leaving too much to chance, it’ll never work,” d’Artagnan protested.

“That is why we will also be armed.”

“But surely Rochefort will be watching the prison for any attempt we make.”

“Rochefort is going to find himself in a meeting all morning.  He just doesn’t know it yet,” Aramis grinned.

“What have you got planned for ‘im?”  Porthos grinned back.

“Let’s just say that we are not the only Musketeers who do not want to see Athos executed and let’s just say that a number of us feel aggrieved at the testimony of the Red Guards.  Unfortunately for Rochefort he’s going to have to deal with said Red Guards being involved in several duels.”

“It’s amazin’ how you took our terrible plan and actually made it sound plausible,” Porthos told him.  “Have you ever considered a life of crime?”

Aramis grinned back at his friend.  “We should part for now.  D’Artagnan, you ride at first light and hopefully we will meet you at Le Havre.”

“I would still rather be here and help if anything goes wrong.”

“Nothing is going to go wrong, trust me,” Aramis said, patting him reassuringly on the arm.

D’Artagnan couldn’t share his optimism.  Something was bound to go wrong.  Something always did.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

D’Artagnan was still apprehensive about the plan as he rode off on his horse.  He knew that Aramis was right, he was in no condition to fight if he was needed to, but it didn’t change the fact that he wanted to fight.  He wanted to help rescue Athos but instead he had been relegated into a side role.  It wasn’t how it should have been.  All he could do, however, was ride and hope that Aramis and Porthos were successful.  Only time would tell.

Athos hadn’t been surprised to see the priest but he had quickly sent him away.  He didn’t want to confess his sins, they were his to bear and his alone.  The priest hadn’t spoken when he’d told him to leave, he’d simply stood up and walked away leaving Athos alone in the darkness of the prison with his thoughts.  He wondered what was going to happen.  Were his friends going to succeed?  Would they really free him or would he be consigned to the fire?

There was a part of him that wanted to die.  There always was.  Every time he put himself in a dangerous situation a small voice in the back of his mind whispering to him that death would be preferable to living.  That voice had been a lot quieter since he had fallen for d’Artagnan, the young Musketeer could stop him from thinking the worst, but now it had returned in full force.  It had been quietly calling to him in the dark as he sat on the floor of the cell, huddled against himself for warmth.  _They won’t save you,_ it said.  _They will fail and you’re going to die.  You won’t see them again.  Perhaps it’s for the best.  They’d do better without you._   And so it went on until Athos felt like he was going mad.

“Do you really think this’ll work?”  Porthos asked Aramis apprehensively as they made their final preparations.  “Not that it’s not a good plan but d’Artagnan’s right; it is leaving a lot to chance.”

“I have every faith that most of it will go to plan,” Aramis replied.  “And as for the rest that is why we have swords.”

Porthos grinned; he did love a good fight. 

“Come on, let’s go, we have a brother to save.”

-x-

Athos was worried.  It had been far too quiet and he was beginning to wonder what was going on.  He could usually hear the loud shouts of the guards as they beat other prisoners or joked around with each other but it was almost silent.  The only sounds came from the other prisoners; most of whom had become bored with jeering and threatening him.  They mostly left him alone now, pitying him for being condemned.

No-one had spoken to him since the priest had left a few hours before, no-one had come to him and no-one had given him any food.  Athos was constantly on edge.  What was happening?  None of this looked good. 

“I didn’t expect this to have worked so well,” Aramis commented quietly as he and Porthos made their way through the prison until they eventually reached the guardroom.  All they needed now was the right key.  “It looks as if they have all fallen for the bait.”

“Everyone trusts a priest,” Porthos joked as they worked their way through the sleeping guards.  Aramis had given the priest the sleeping draught to add to the drinks of the guards and now they were all passed out on the floor of the guardroom.  Porthos couldn’t help but smile.  “Have you found they key?”

“I’ve found some keys,” Aramis announced rattling a brace of keys in the air.  “Let’s hope they’re the right ones. I don’t know how long the guards are going to be out.”

“Let’s not waste time then,” Porthos said as they hurried deeper into the prison and towards the cells.

Athos looked up when he heard a new noise.  It wasn’t a prisoner and it didn’t sound like the guards so he immediately tensed up.  Was it time?  He had no idea, it was hard to keep track of the hours and they had all started to merge into one.  He grabbed the bars and pulled himself to his feet.  If it was time then he was prepared to die on his feet.

The tension left himself somewhat when he saw it was Aramis and Porthos.  He almost cried out in relief.

“You ready to get outta here?”  Porthos asked with a grin as Aramis set to work trying to find the right key.

“Where’s d’Artagnan?”

“We sent him on ahead to Le Havre so he could get you passage on a ship somewhere,” Aramis explained.  “He’s still sore from the whipping and we didn’t want to risk him getting hurt if there was a fight.”

“How did you do this?  Where are the guards?”

“They’re having a little nap.  Guarding prisoners is such hard work after all,” Porthos joked, a mock look of sympathy on his face.  Athos nearly smiled.  “Hurry up,” Porthos hissed at Aramis.

“I’m going as fast as I can, there are a lot of keys you know.”

“What about Rochefort?”  Athos asked, starting to feel a little nervous.  “Surely he knows about this.  He’s not one to be fooled so badly.”

“I have no doubt he does know,” Aramis replied.  “But hopefully he is currently occupied with a garrison of dueling Musketeers.  They were all very angry at how you were treated by the Red Guards.”

“You really planned this in great detail didn’t you?”

“You didn’t think we would ever leave you to die did you?”

“I didn’t doubt that.  I may have doubted your success in such an attempt,” Athos replied dryly, recovering some of his wit.”

“Got it!”  Aramis exclaimed as the lock clicked and the door swung open.  “Now time for your chains.”

Porthos heard a noise.  “I think we may have some company,” he said in a low voice as he checked down the corridor.  “Hurry up.”

“Hold on,” Aramis said, begging for more time.  Just as Porthos drew his sword Aramis was successful and the chains fell away.  He gave a brief sigh of relief before he stood up and held out a sword.  “Do you feel like a fight?”  He asked Athos and drew his own sword as Athos took his.

“More than you know,” he replied and prepared to fight.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

It felt good to have a sword in his hand once more.  For the last few days Athos had been more or less passive to everything that had happened.  Now he had the chance to be active is his own fate.  He would either escape or die fighting.  He was very much hoping for the former.

Porthos was right, there were people coming, and a few seconds later the three men were surrounded by Red Guards.

“Damn it!”  Porthos yelled.

“I guess we were hoping for too much when we wanted this to go according to plan,” Aramis quipped.  “Oh well,” he said as he jumped into the fray followed seconds after by Athos and Porthos.

Athos allowed himself to get lost in the fight, enjoying the freeing feeling it gave him.  For the first time in days he felt truly alive.  He easily disarmed the first man, then a second and was in the middle of clashing swords with a third when he felt something hard coming down on his back.  He gasped and fell to his knees.  A moment later he was joined by Aramis and Porthos.

“I knew you would try something,” they heard a calm and measured voice.  It was Rochefort.

 _Damn it,_ Athos thought.  They had been so close and now it looked like it was all over.

“Did you really think that you could escape?  That I wouldn’t be watching?”

“We’ve never really credited the Red Guards with having much of an overabundance of brains,” Porthos retorted, a wry smile on his face.

“You shouldn’t underestimate me.”

“Oh we don’t,” Aramis said.  “We know exactly how dangerous you really are.”

“You Musketeers think you’re invincible.  You think you can do whatever you like and get away with it well I am here to show you that there are consequences to your actions.  You are going to die today, Athos and I will make sure Aramis and Porthos follow you.  All we are missing is your youngest friend.  Tell me, where is he?”

“We wouldn’t tell you that if our lives depended on it,” Aramis spat.  “At least he’ll be safe and knowing that it annoys you that you missed your chance at killing d’Artagnan makes it all the better.”

Rochefort nodded to a Red Guard who smacked Aramis across the face.  He winced in pain and spat blood out of his mouth but the defiant look never left his face. 

“Throw those two into a cell,” he nodded at Aramis and Porthos.  “Take Athos, his execution is almost upon us.”

As Rochefort left two Red Guards grabbed Athos’ arms and dragged him away from his friends.  “Get off him!”  Porthos yelled and took the opportunity to attack the guards coming towards him.  Aramis followed suit and they managed to free themselves.  The guards tried to drag Athos away but Aramis and Porthos stopped them.  They pulled them away from Athos.

“Run!”  Aramis yelled.

“What about you?”  Athos asked, not wanting to leave his friends fighting alone.

“We’ll be fine.  We’ll catch you up just get out of here.  We’re not the ones about to be executed.  There’s a horse waiting outside.  Go now.”

Athos nodded to his friends and ran much to his own shame.  As he made his way through the corridors of the prison he couldn’t help but feel guilty at leaving his friends to fight what should really be his battle.  But still he kept running.  Their shouts tore through him like a knife in his heart. 

But still he kept running.

-x-

Something had gone wrong; d’Artagnan just knew it.  He had no way of actually knowing if the plan had indeed gone wrong but he felt it.  When did their plans ever go exactly right?  He couldn’t help but think that his friends could be captured, injured or even worse dead.  He felt sick just thinking about it but the feeling would not go away.

He wanted to go back desperately but he knew he couldn’t.  He was too far away now, he’d been travelling at an almost constant pace since he had left Paris and although there were many miles left to ride if he was to turn back he wouldn’t get there in time.  He had no choice but to carry on.

D’Artagnan was almost half a day ahead of the others and if things stayed to plan he would arrive in Le Havre in a couple of days with enough time to find passage on a ship before they arrived.  If things went according to plan.

As the day wore on and night began to fall d’Artagnan made preparations to stop for the night.  He didn’t want to draw attention to himself by finding an inn to sleep in so he kept off the road and camped.  It was a very long night with very little sleep and as d’Artagnan started off the next day he felt even more tired than the day before.

Athos had wanted to travel as fast as he could but spending three days chained up in a prison cell meant that he was a lot stiffer than usual.  Add in the overwhelming desire he had for a bottle of wine and his worry for Aramis and Porthos and it meant that the journey was highly unpleasant.  He just wanted to see them and d’Artagnan again.

How could things have turned out so bad?  He hadn’t even thought of the consequences of falling in love with d’Artagnan when the younger man had kissed him that first time; he had been too caught up in the thrill of it all and now it was all falling apart.  They had been so stupid to think that they would not be caught and that there would not be any consequences for them.  The consequences were too huge to imagine.

There was also the feeling Athos had that somone was following him.

He knew that his escape from Paris would not have gone unnoticed but a part of him had hoped that he would be able to get far enough away so that anyone following him would not be able to catch up with him.  He had no such look.  Knowing he would be unable to avoid a confrontation Athos left the road and prepared himself to ambush whoever was following him.

The men almost rode right past him but stopped before Athos cold breathe easily.   They drew their swords and headed straight towards Athos.  He drew his own sword and leapt out in front of them.  One man would have been easy to dispatch but four was going to be hard and Athos still felt stiff and sore from the prison.  He still gave it his all, however, and disposed of two of the men before the other two started to overcome him.

It all looked like it could be over for Athos.  He didn’t have the energy to continue fighting for much longer and he wanted to stop but he knew that he couldn’t.  He would either succeed or die.  He felt one of the men grab him from behind and he tried to throw him off balance but he couldn’t.  A moment later he was on the ground being held down fast.

“We have orders to return you to Paris to face the king,” the Red Guardsman announced.  “However if you were to resist and we had no other option to kill you then so be it.  Your being alive is not necessary.”

“I’m so glad of that,” Athos replied dryly as he struggled against him but it was no use.  He was trapped.  He was just about to resign himself to being recaptured when a familiar voice interjected.

“And what about you death?”  A moment later the man cried out and fell on top of Athos, blood pouring from his mouth.  The other living guard was also killed in a similar amount of time.

“You took your time,” Athos complained good-naturedly as he pushed the dead man from his body and struggled to his feet.  “I was beginning to assume they had killed you both,” he smiled at Aramis and Porthos who had finally caught up with him.

“Come on,” Porthos grinned back.  “Let’s get going.  We have a boat to catch.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

D’Artagnan couldn’t help but fidget.  He was worried.  Something had gone wrong, he just knew it, and with every passing moment he couldn’t help but think that they weren’t coming; that something had prevented their escape.

 

He wished there was a way to know what was happening.  He would give anything to know where they were and if they were all right.  As it was all he could do was sit and wait and hope they would make it in time.  Four days was a long time to not know.

 

He was sat on a wall in Le Havre near the ship they were to take to escape.  It left in an hour and there was still no sign of his friends.  D’Artagnan could feel his stomach turn.  They should have arrived several hours previously but there was still no sign of them.

 

-x-

 

“Are we nearly there yet?”  Porthos asked.  “It feels like weeks since we left Paris.”

 

“It shouldn’t be too much longer,” Aramis replied.  “Though we are still behind schedule.  We should have been there hours ago.  D’Artagnan must be frantic with worry.”

“Let’s just concentrate on getting to Le Havre and not attracting any more attention to ourselves,” Athos said.  The road had been long and hard with the three men having to avoid the main road more often than not to avoid being caught.  Now they were so close and Athos did not want anything else to happen.  He felt too tired.

All he wanted was to see d’Artagnan again.  He wanted to hold him, kiss him, lie with him.  They had been apart for far too long and Athos could feel his heart ache for his younger lover.  He hoped d’Artagnan had made it to Le Havre all right.  He didn’t think he could bear it if anything had happened to him.

“Get off the road!”  Porthos’ cry broke Athos out of his thoughts.  “Red Guards!”

Athos manoeuvred his horse off the main road and followed Aramis and Porthos down a side road.  They were being followed again and Athos cursed himself for their complacency.  They hadn’t been paying enough attention and allowed Rochefort’s men to catch up with them.  Surely everything was lost now.

“We need to make a decision,” Aramis said.  “They’re going to catch us, there’s no doubting that, but you can still go Athos.”

“What do you mean?”

“You ride on ahead to Le Havre and meet d’Artagnan and we’ll stay and distract them long enough for you to get away.”

“But then you’ll miss the ship.”

“That doesn’t matter.  What matters is that you and d’Artagnan are safe.  We can catch another ship later.”

“And if they catch you?  They’ll kill you.”

“They can try,” Porthos replied.  “They haven’t managed to so far.”

“I can’t let you do this.”

“Yes you can,” Aramis told him.  “If you stay then you die, there is no doubting that.  It’ll either be by sword or fire.  You and d’Artagnan deserve a life together.  Go and get on the boat.  We will find you.”

Athos took one last look at his friends, feeling somehow that this could be the end.  “Thank you,” he said and turned, riding off and leaving Aramis and Porthos to stand and fight.

-x-

D’Artagnan was just about to give up all hope of seeing his friends again.  They only had half an hour before the ship left and they still had not arrived.  Just as he was about to walk away he heard the sound of hooves.  A moment later he saw Athos appear in front of him.

“Thank god,” he cried.  “I thought something bad had happened.”

“We were attacked on the road,” Athos replied as he dismounted his horse and embraced d’Artagnan like the world was going to end.  “I only just got away.  Aramis and Porthos had to stay behind to fight.  We’re going to have to leave without them.”

“Are they all right?”  D’Artagnan asked, worried for his friends. 

“They were holding their own when I left,” Athos explained.  “They said they would find a later ship and meet us later.”

“Come on, we have to hurry.  The ship is about to leave.”

“Where are we headed?”

“England,” d’Artagnan told him and Athos groaned.

“Couldn’t you have picked a ship destined for somewhere with better weather?”

“It was the first one I came across.  We can wait and tempt fate if you would rather stay here and fight.”

Athos smiled.  “I missed you,” he said taking d’Artagnan’s hand in his and squeezing it gently.  “Are you all right?  How’s your back?”

“It’s still a bit sore,” d’Artagnan replied.  “But it’s getting better all the time.  I’ll be back to my old self in no time.”

“Good,” Athos said.  “Good.  Shall we go then?”

“Yes,” d’Artagnan replied, smiling but a hint of sadness permeated his voice.  “Are you going to miss France?  We’re never going to be able to return,” he asked as they made their way to the ship.  “It’s my home.  I’ve lived here all my life.  I will miss it greatly.

“I think I will,” Athos replied.  “Despite the many bad things that have happened in my life.  Perhaps a new start is for the best.”

“We’ll still have to be careful,” d’Artagnan sighed.  “It’s still very dangerous for us.”

“Then we will.  No-one will ever know the true nature of our relationship.  We won’t get caught again.”

“I hope so,” d’Artagnan smiled sadly.  “I really hope so.”

A part of both Athos and d’Artagnan hoped that Aramis and Porthos would arrive before the ship set sail.  They looked out on the horizon but they never appeared.

-x-

A few months later

It took weeks for Athos and d’Artagnan to stop looking over their shoulders and to finally relax.  Every noise made them jump, as if they expected Rochefort to have tracked them down and had sent Red Guards to finish the job. 

They never came and eventually they managed to settle down into a semblance of a normal life.  Keeping a low profile was the main concern.  It was easy to get lost in a city such as London but they had to stay lost.  Neither of them had any desire to make any waves.

They had both settled into their new lives.  They had jobs, not anything like in their former lives as Musketeers but it kept them occupied.  They had taken separate lodging rooms, trying their hardest to not be caught together again.  D’Artagnan still spent most of his nights with Athos though.

Aramis and Porthos were still missing.  No-one had seen them since that day at Le Havre and despite many covert letters Athos had sent to Paris he hadn’t found out what had happened to them.  He wondered if they were dead and their bodies left to rot.  He hoped not, the thought was too much to bear.

“What do you think has happened to them?”  D’Artagnan asked one night as he lay in Athos’ arms.

“I don’t know,” Athos replied.  “I hope it’s just that they cannot find us rather than anything bad happening to them.”

“It’s been months since anyone heard anything.  If they aren’t dead then they aren’t in France either.”

Athos leaned in and kissed d’Artagnan softly to comfort him.  “Don’t worry, I’m sure they are fine,” he said even though he was not completely convinced of his own words.

-x-

The weather was terrible.  It had rained all week and Athos was thoroughly fed up with returning home soaking wet.  He longed for France, at least the weather was better than England for most of the year.  He felt as though he was never going to be dry again.

The open door concerned him immediately.  D’Artagnan wasn’t due to meet him for a while yet so it couldn’t be him but there was someone in his room.  Wishing he still carried a sword he prepared himself for a fight as he pushed the door open further and entered the room.

Of all the people he expected to see Aramis and Porthos were actually quite low on the list.  He had thought he had finally been caught, that Rochefort was here to kill him and so it was a great relief to see his friends standing in front of him. 

“Where have you been?”  He asked as he grabbed hold of Aramis and pulled him into a hug before doing the same with Porthos.  The relief he felt was immeasurable; he had almost given them up for dead.

“It took a bit longer than we thought to find you,” Aramis replied.

“What happened?”

“We killed the men after you pretty quickly but drew a lot of attention so we had to run.  Had to get to another port to escape because Rochefort had all eyes on Le Havre.  He’s still looking for us.”

“How long have you been in England?”

“About a month,” Porthos told him.  “You two are very hard men to track down.”

“Good.  If it took you this long to find us then Rochefort never will.”

“Where’s d’Artagnan?”

“He’ll be here shortly.  He’ll be so relieved to see you, he’s been very worried.”

D’Artagnan launched himself at Aramis and Porthos when he saw them, refusing to let them out of his bone crushing hug as if letting them go would cause them to disappear.  Eventually Athos convinced them to let them go and they all settled to catch up.

When all was said and done the four friends sat in silence in a rapidly darkening room just enjoying being in each other’s company once again. 

“So what now?”  D’Artagnan asked and all four men just grinned at each other.


End file.
